


Terror Sounds

by lyrebird_splice



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), jupiter ascending OC Project
Genre: JAOCP, Jupiter Ascending OC Project - Freeform, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, omg i'm so nervous sharing this but also really happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrebird_splice/pseuds/lyrebird_splice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Syrwen Splices go through rigorous training, but one girl in particular witnesses the extent of their powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first OC fic in forever, and it's for the Jupiter Ascending OC Project.
> 
> A quick sketch of Adara when she's in her 20's: http://addidesu.tumblr.com/post/110791496667/2-11-15-so-here-we-go-a-first-sketchy-messy
> 
> "I imagine her class to be spliced with a bird like a lyrebird, which gives them the ability to mimic or create nearly every sound in the universe. Their skyjumper wings are similar to the lyrebird tail, and they can amplify or direct their sounds by circling their wings over. This ability comes in handy for a diverse number of fields - entertainment, warfare, hunting…she is actually a medic/therapist. She has an uncanny ability to pick up on a sound that has the most calming or healing effect to it, and it changes from individual to individual (one might respond to the sound of waves, another might respond to wind chimes, yet another to the sound of cicadas, sometimes just plain old singing). This has helped her greatly in her field, as she can keep victims or wounded calm as she looks over their injuries. The sounds she creates can slow heart rates, release endorphins, keep shock at bay, or even act as hypnotherapy if there’s a painful or invasive procedure that needs to take place. I suppose this makes her a bit of an empath…she’s very sensitive to suffering and can often become overwhelmed. Conversely, she and her class are also capable of creating sounds that torture, traumatize, and psychologically cripple a person. However, she has avoided the militarized ranks as much as possible and tries to focus her abilities on healing."
> 
> *Adara and Mirzam are sisters named after stars within the constellation Canis Major. "-han" is an affection marker, much like "-chan" in Japanese.

Sywrens have, of course, not escaped Earth legend - winged women luring sailors to their deaths, children disappearing after the sounds of flutes, or divine clarity brought on by heavenly sounds...these were all simply the work of Sywrens, usually for a political purpose but occasionally for the whimsical desires of the individual splice.

Sywrens begin training when they're 12.  The training is always a bit harder on the boys, since this is also the age that many of them experience a dramatic lengthening and thickening of their vocal cords.  But it does no good to start them when their voices are still high and clear as bells, only to see all their training crumble at the first crack.

12 is also an important age because they are old enough to detect smaller changes in expression and body language - as children, their ability to read faces is rudimentary.  Age 9 is when they begin psychology and basic physiognomy courses, and then three years later they are introduced to acoustics, sound physics, and extensive imitation drills.  By the time a Sywren is 16, he or she is able to select and emit a sound to bring their target immense pleasure, hallucinations, or deep trauma.

~~~~~

Adara held her sister's hand, palms clammy.  Mirzam made a face at her but didn't let go, much to Adara's relief.  She was a terrible test taker despite her gifts, but having her older sibling with her brought comfort.

The other Sywrens from Alpha Class  - boys and girls between the ages of 15 and 18 - had been paired off for the terror-sound midterm exams on the lecture stage.   _More like a pit_ , Adara thought.  The recessed platform was illuminated by a single stark spotlight, the other Alpha students pressed along the walls hidden in shadow where the reflecting light warped their faces.  The other classes and professors were up in the seating, even more grotesque as faceless shadows that leaned and whispered.

Currently, the pair in the center of the platform was Jax, 17, and Myuri, 17.  Jax's voice had changed early, much to his advantage, and plummeted so deep that his thunder could practically rattle the floorboards.  That, however, did not impress Myuri, who as his partner in this exercise was to play the target.  Jax flexed his wings and alternated to a loud  **crrrrack** , lighting snapping through the sky ( _why did he always choose weather sounds_ , Adara mused), but Myuri blinked at him unfazed.

"Two strikes, Mister Jax" a faceless voice sighed, though everyone knew it to be Professor Carry.  The boy looked up at the seats, anxious that he was down to last attempt, then back at his partner, his eyes seeking desperately for a tell of what her fears would be.

"It's too bad he choose to be paired with Myuri," Mirzam whispered close to Adara's ear.  She nodded in agreement, watching closely.  Myuri was cold in her expressions; top marks in her physiognomy lessons and therefore perfectly capable of never giving anything away.

  
_Cats._ Adara had seen Myuri freeze only once, when they were 9, when a feline-spliced girl had crossed their path at school.   _She is afraid of cats._  


But Jax did not know this, and he hunched his shoulders and gave a deep, bear-like roar that Myuri didn't even flinch at (there were many, however, who were quite distressed in the audience at such a mighty noise).  They shook hands firmly, and Jax returned to the wall with a very visible bruise to his ego.

The rest of the afternoon exams rolled by in similar fashion with varying degrees of victory and defeat.  One girl managed to make her partner wet his pants with a terrifyingly believable imitation of his mother bellowing his name.  The knot is Adara's stomach grew tighter and colder until her name was called, then it came undone so fast she was sure she would faint.  "Dara-han," her sister's affectionate voice sounded so far away, but her face was right before her.  "Dara-han, you ok?  Do you want to wait?"

Adara shook her head.  She had already delayed her exam once.  She had to get it over with.  She took a deep breath and strode to the center of the platform, her sister falling in step with her.  Adara looked up in the vague direction that she thought Professor Carry was and swallowed hard before turning to Mirzam, now a few feet away in front of her.  Suddenly, it felt as if every pair of eyes and ears had leaned forward closer (they had).

The young Sywren clenched her teeth and pursed her lips, and the loud whistle that filled the hall suddenly had other students ducking.  Mirzam shook her head; falling explosives would not coax a reaction out of her.  Adara inwardly hoped that one got points for at least affecting bystanders, though she knew that was not the case.  The exam was to assess one's ability to read a target, not create a random sound and pray that it had an effect.  In a moment of panic, Adara took a deep sharp inhale and tightened her core, three aggressive barks echoing off the walls.  A soft voice whimpered, someone excused themselves and left their seat as other shifted uncomfortably.

"Dara-han," Mirzam whispered.  "What are you doing...you know I'm not afraid of dogs..."

"I know, I know!" She hissed back.  Professor Carry cleared her throat and Adara straightened.  She could feel a bead of sweat race down between her shoulder blades, and the implant site of her wings itched.

"Miss Adara," Professor Carry's voice thick as poisoned honey.  "Please select your last terror sound."

"Yes, Professor."  Adara looked to Mizram again, and for a moment could only stop and admire her sister's eyes.  She was the only one in the whole family to inherit eyes as blue-green as Neptune.   _I'm really sorry, sister._  


She opened her wings and arched them over her head, lowering herself on all fours.  Her fingertips spread wide and planted against the floor, she coiled and rolled her torso back, crouched like a predator about to pounce.  Adara pressed the back of her tongue into her soft palate and inhaled slowly through her nostrils, the rattling noise pooling under her wings to slowly vibrate across the floor, layers of snarling creatures and snapping bones.  Peeling her lips back from her teeth, she blended in a low, blood curdling moan.

Mirzam's eyes went wide and her pupils shrank to pinpoints.  Within seconds, she fell to her knees, quaking and trembling, though Adara had no choice but to press on even though she herself was shaking.  Another strong lungful of air and Adara had increased the volume, the sound so alien and entirely sinister that soon Mirzam had covered her ears, her face pinched and distorted in pain.

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE!"

The sound cut immediately.  Adara rushed her Mirzam, practically scrambling on all fours to get to her, and held her sister's face in her hands.  Massive tears poured unstoppable from those Neptune-blue eyes, and Mirzam's body shook with sobbing.  Her gaze was distant, locked in terror at something nonexistent in the grain of the floor.  Adara cooed and hushed her, wrapping Mirzam in her arms, before softly singing birdsong.  Birdsong was always her favorite as a child, and even now it helped as she felt her relax into her shoulder, the sobs slowing into gentle hiccups.   _I'm so sorry.  Mimi-han I'm so sorry..._  


"Well done, Miss Adara."  Her chin snapped up.  Professor Carry seemed to be everywhere at once.  "You certainly live up to your reputation as a...creative sound weaver."

The knot in her stomach returned, though this time it was hot and made of serpents and if she opened her mouth maybe those serpents would slither out of her and hunt the professor down to squeeze the pride from the educator's voice.

Instead, she kept her mouth shut and helped her sister out of the lecture hall. While Mirzam retched loudly in the bathroom stall, Adara stared hard at her reflection and her own warm brown eyes.  The expression on her sister's face would haunt her forever, she knew.  She didn't ever want to see it on another living creature's face.

_I will never weave a terror sound again._


End file.
